zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Faudo
Faudo is a massive ancient living mamodo weapon and was one of the secondary antagonists and main focus during the Faudo Arc. Biography Faudo is a giant demonic creature made by an unknown wizard in the mamodo world (Makai in Japan). But because of its destructive power, Faudo was sealed into a tower form and since then, guarded by a mamodo family. But during the current mamodo battle, a mamodo known as Riou was entrusted with Faudo's control device by his father and created the Faudo Cult. Riou's control of Faudo Riou's father teleported Faudo to Earth a year after the battle began, in hopes of Riou unlocking the seal in order to win the battle. But in order to do that, Riou needed (including himself) 12 mamodo teams that could use Dioga level spells, and these Mamodo were enlisted either by their own choice or to not lose their life from a curse. Zatch and his other companions ventured off to New Zealand to save Li-en (who was cursed), defeat Riou, and send Faudo back to the Mamodo World. Though later on, the anti-Faudo cultists realized the only way to do this was for Faudo to be released. After Faudo's seal was removed, Riou then ordered it to destroy the anti-Faudo cultists, but was having difficulty doing so because of some tinkering to its system that Kiyo caused the day before. Besides that, the device to send Faudo back to the mamodo world required 90 minutes of charging to operate, so Kiyo tried to keep it from moving by sending it to the Kermadec Trench having no idea it could swim. Angered by the current events, Riou made Faudo's first target Japan, causing the anti-Faudo cultists to go back inside it. At the same time as this, Riou separated everyone so he could fight Kiyo and Zatch by himself, which led to Kiyo's death. But soon after this, Riou was sent back to the mamodo world and Faudo's control went into the hands of an unknown factor, Zeno. Zeno's takeover of Faudo Upon taking control of Faudo, Zeno upgraded it's defenses and unlocked what the Faudo cultists desired, the Godufa power that gave the Faudo cultists new power. But on the anti-Faudo cultists side, everyone stalled against the Faudo cultists until Kiyo was brought back to life with Faudo's technology. When this was completed, Zatch had gained new strength, 4 new spells, and Kiyo (like Dufort) received an "Answer Talker", an ability that allows the user to understand how any attack is applied and how to defend against it. This awakens whenever a human "dies and then returns to life". The 2 of them then went up to the main control room in order to fight Zeno and Dufort to save all of Japan. During this battle, Zeno revealed why he has a hatred towards Zatch. The reason being so is Zatch was born with the King's Bao, and because of that, Zeno's little brother was put in the care of a mamodo woman. Although the mamodo woman was mean to him like a lot of other mamodo children, he had a bunch of friends and led a good life. This was really different from Zeno's life, in which he was forced to go through non-stop military training, education, big depression, and a fast growing evilness. It was a tough battle indeed, but Zatch was able to win with a powered up Bao Zakeruga. But although Zeno changed his ways afterwards, the control device shattered, meaning Faudo would continue on with destroying Japan. Final Confrontation With Faudo's course now being unable to stop, Zatch and Kiyo were forced to go out and hold back Faudo and save Japan by themselves! But before this, Zeno gave Zatch the power of his lightning as an additional boost and something to let bygones be bygones. With the combined power of the Bell's lightning and Zatch's heart with Kiyo's, they were able to hold off Faudo until it was sent back to the mamodo world with an ultimate Bao Zakeruga. Anime: In the anime, no mamodo recieved a Godufa upgrade because Zeno took control much later on. Also, Zeno didn't change his ways and purposely destroyed the device. Also, Bao never recieved new power, and it was used to destroy Faudo instead of just holding it off. Organ Guardians There is a guardian of every organ in Faudo's body. Esophagus: Unko Tin Tin Small Intestine: Small Intestine Drill Heart: The Heart Warrior Bloodstream: Internal Mamodos (including Degosumia) Brain: Unko Tin Tin II List of Weapons *'Main Gun' : Faudo shoots a huge blast of energy from its mouth. *'Ten- Finger Gun' : La sers are fired from Faudo's fingertips. *'Hole Gun' : Blasts of energy are discharged from the holes in Faudo's armor. *'Angle S word': A massive sword that Faudo uses as a weapon. *'High-Speed Mode': Faudo can propel itself at a high rate of speed by firing energy out of eight exhaust pipes. *'Teleportation': It can move instantaneously utilizing this technique, this is also the technique that moved it from the Mamodo World to the human world. *'Godufa': Some of Faudo's power can be bestowed upon others by the one who controls Faudo. The individuals transform in appearance and their level of strength is intensified. However, this is done by incorporating Faudo's cells into the person's body; if the cells sense any "bacteria" in their host to oppose Faudo or the one who controls it, the cells will attack the host and destroy their body. Manga only. *'Faudo Liquid' : Concentrated mystic fluids extracted from Faudo's very blood stream, found in its liver. Book owners, by injection or ingestion (drinking it) even in small intakes could fully restore physical health and heart energy. Manga only. Mamodo users of Godufa: *Keith *Rodeaux *Jedun *Gyaron *Fango Obs:Purio tried to use Godufa but he pronounced wrong, while Cherish and Zaruchimu chose not to use it. Faudo main gun.png|Faudo's Main Gun Faudo's_ten_finger_gun.png|Faudo's ten finger gun Faudo_teletransporting.PNG|Faudo teletransport Faudo speed.PNG|Faudo's High Speed angleswordholegun1.jpg|Hole Gun and Angle Sword Godufa.jpeg|Godufa Trivia *In the anime Faudo was destroyed, but in the manga he is sent back to the Makai. *After the tournament Gash tried to use Faudo to return to the human world. *Whenever Faudo farts, an announcement in sent to every person in his entire body. Faudo gets freedom As Buzarai was defeated, the remaining cultists hasn't more power to free Faudo from the seal, leading to dead (the cursed only). Zatch then decides to help the Cultists to free Faudo, only to stop it later. The following video shows the spells used to free it. thumb|398px|left|Most of the used spells are the Dioga class. Category:Characters Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Villains Category:Mamodo Category:Evil Characters Category:Objects